Hat Kid
Hat Kid is the main character and protagonist of A Hat in Time. 'She is a human-like alien child of unknown origin. While she does not engage in consistent conversation, she is capable of speaking in short bursts from time to time after specific actions or events. Background Not much is known of Hat Kid's background or upbringing. She lives in a spaceship that she is piloting back to her homeworld after an unknown previous adventure. When a Mafia goon accidentally makes her fuel spill out over the surface of the planet below, Hat Kid has no choice but to travel the planet and get her fuel back to continue homeward. Stats 'Attack Potency: City Block Level (Can harm opponents that can also harm her. Has defeated numerous Mafia Goons, who survived falling from orbit.) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Outruns explosions created by The Snatcher during her battle against him) Durability: City Block Level Level (Scaling from attack potency. Survived falling from orbit alongside the Mafia Goon.) Hax: Time Manipulation (w/ Time Pieces and Time Stop Hat), Transmutation (w/ Ice Hat), Phasing (w/ Dweller's Mask), Explosion Manipulation (w/ Brewing Hat), Invulnerability (w/ Ice Hat and Dweller's Mask), Stat Manipulation (w/ One-Hit Hero Badge), possible Acausality (was unaffected by Mustache Girl's rewinding of time and the creation of Time's End). Reality Manipulation (w/ Time Pieces; they are implied to have created Time's End in another reality). Intelligence: Above average (Can knit together complicated hats with just yarn balls and the tip of her umbrella. Solved the murder case aboard The Conductor's train in almost all endings to the chapter) Stamina: Very high (Can sprint indefinitely with the Sprint Hat, can take part in lengthy boss encounters) Techniques and Equipment Techniques * Dive/Slide: '''Hat Kid can throw herself forward for quick bursts of forward movement. She can use this to slide across the ground or maneuver through the air. * '''Homing Attack: '''A technique that Hat Kid can use while in the air. When focusing on an enemy, Hat Kid can launch herself at them in a straight line through the air, striking them and flipping off them upon contact. * '''Ground Pound: '''Transforming with the Ice Hat while in the air allows Hat Kid to execute a sort of ground pound, slamming onto the ground with the weight of her ice statue form. Enemies directly underneath the statue will be crushed under its weight, and enemies in the vicinity of the ground pound's shockwave are knocked into the air. Equipment * '''Umbrella: '''Hat Kid's weapon of choice. She swings it around to attack enemies. * '''Hookshot: '''A grappling hook Hat Kid can shoot at anchor points to swing from and attach to. * '''Scooter: '''A moped that Hat Kid can create with the Scooter Badge. She can ride it around and jump with it for faster movement than on foot. * '''Hats: '''Hat Kid has a variety of different hats she can change between on the fly for different uses in the field. ** '''Top Hat: '''Hat Kid's normal hat of choice is a large purple top hat. It allows her to hone in on the current objective, even if it's far away or through an obstacle. ** '''Sprint Hat: '''A visor cap that lets Hat Kid sprint at high speeds indefinitely while worn. ** '''Brewing Hat: '''A witch's hat that gives Hat Kid access to potions. She can shake them up and throw them to make them explode upon contact with anything in the environment. ** '''Ice Hat: '''A beanie with a snowflake flair. Using it allows Hat Kid to transform into an ice statue of herself, rendering her immune to most types of damage. ** '''Dweller's Mask: '''A fox mask that changes the objects in the environment that Hat Kid can interact with. Using its power, she can make ghostly green platforms tangible to her, letting her climb on and run across them. This also makes most normal objects in the environment intangible, letting Hat Kid run through them. The mask's effects have a time limit and a limited range of effect around Hat Kid. ** '''Time Stop Hat: '''A cap that allows Hat Kid to slow time globally for a short amount of time. Hat Kid can move at normal speeds during the period of slowed time. * '''Badges: '''Trinkets that Hat Kid can fasten to her hats to change her abilities. The most notable of these changes are a beam attack from the tip of her umbrella (Projectile Badge), a significant reduction in hat ability cooldowns (Fast Hatter Badge), immediately reducing the wearer's health to the bare minimum (One-Hit Hero Badge), drawing collectibles toward her (Item Magnet Badge), and creating a scooter that Hat Kid can ride around on (Scooter Badge). * '''Time Pieces: '''Hat Kid has a safe full of Time Pieces that she uses to fuel her ship. While it is not standard for her, Time Pieces are shown to be able to be used as weapons and can manipulate time. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Kicked a Mafia grunt into the horizon * Held the glass door to her ship closed while a Mafia goon was pulling it open * Strikes the Mafia Ball with enough force to cause damage to an amped Mustache Girl Speed/Reactions * Raced through The Conductor's collapsing train to disable a bomb * Escaped the Subcon Well before it flooded * Dodges and outmaneuvers several giant lasers from an amped-up Mustache Girl Durability/Endurance * Can endure being crushed under a giant ball of Mafia goons * Can survive TNT barrel explosions * Shrugs off being punched by Mafia goons ** One such Mafia goon broke through the glass of her spaceship with a single strike Skill/Intelligence * Completed all the Soul Contracts assigned to her by The Snatcher * United the planet's inhabitants against Mustache Girl in Time's End Powerscaling * Bow Kid (Can perform exactly the same feats) * The Mafia + Mafia Boss (Evenly contends with them in Mafia Town) * The Conductor + DJ Grooves (Fights on par with either of them in both endings to the Dead Bird Studio arc) * The Snatcher (Fights and "defeats" him to get back her soul) * Goats (Can take attacks from them, even after their corruption) * Mustache Girl (Defeats her in the final boss fight while MG has the power of the Time Pieces) Weaknesses * Is rather childish and can be immature toward enemies * Certain hat abilities have time limits and cooldowns between uses Sources * A Hat in Time Wiki (Hats and Badges + Descriptions) Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:A Hat in Time Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Time Manipulators Category:City Block Level Category:Hypersonic+ Category:Gears for Breakfast Category:Explosives Users Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Grappling Hook Users